Complicated and Confused
by yuniexlennie
Summary: A second chance in life, a new love, being confused, changing things to the way they once were. LennexYuna first chapter!


**A/n: So this is my first ficcie, I don't really know what to say so i guess that we should get on with it. Okay, here you go! I noe it's bad but spare me!**

**P.s: This is going to be female pairings ficcie**

* * *

**Chapter one: Making Love for the Night**

* * *

Yuna put her hand through Lenne's long dark brown hair. "Are you going to go soon?" she asked with grief in her voice. Licking her own lips, she said, "I don't want you to go. You feel to real and all that. Don't leave me!"

Smiling her sweet smile, Lenne whispered. "I love you but I don't know how I'm going to stay. You are only in the Farplane right now. Maybe you can ask the Fayth if I can come back to live another chance?" Yuna's eyes lit up. She wanted Tidus back but then she knew that he wasn't real. Lenne, for instance, was before and now she could give her a second chance in life.

"Yes!" giggled Yuna. "I will ask and you will stay with me!" There were tears in her eyes but then Lenne wiped them away with her fingers. "I love you, Lenne. I hope it works..." Yuna whispered as their faces became close.

Lenne moved forward and pressed her warm lips on Yuna's own. "Don't worry, just ask and everything will be fine, okay?" she said pulling back. Yuna nodded and then Lenne started to fade. "Hurry, go." Yuna nodded again and then she turned to find the Fayth of Bahamut.

Surprisingly, the small child in his form was already there. "You want Lenne to stay, don't you? To let us give her another life to be with her. Are you sure about this?" Yuna didn't say anything she just nodded with a smile.

**_That night in Yuna's hut_**

Yuna sat on the bed and whispered to Lenne who stood before her, "I want you to take me here and now." She shrugged and lay on the bed. "No one's going to see us or know. I'll tell the others that you're here tomorrow." Yuna smiled as Lenne approached her.

Puckering her lips, Lenne said, "Okay, then. We're both gonna have a lot of fun!" They both started to giggle and Lenne sat on the bed beside Yuna. Looking down at her, Lenne put her hand on Yuna's cheek and then caressed it gently. Bowing, their lips met at a passionate kiss.

Still kissing her, Yuna's arms wrapped around her neck while she felt Lenne open the closure of her shirt. She was wearing the songstress clothes that were like Lenne's. That meant that she wasn't wearing any bras underneath. When it was fully taken off, Yuna's breasts seemed to pop out as if they were free from a hold. Her breasts seemed larger, too. Moving her mouth to one of Yuna's small tanned nipples, Lenne took between her teeth. She gently tugged at it sending shivers down Yuna's spine before sending it in circular motions. As Yuna moaned and Lenne did that, Yuna moved her hand to Lenne's rear end. Using both hands to take her blue belt off, Yuna then took Lenne black skirt off and then her undergarments.

Chucking it to the ground where Lenne had to her top, Yuna put her fingers to Lenne's small opening. Careful to not rush her, Yuna put her fingers in Lenne's vagina. She felt the wetness and then tenderness of the soft material. Lenne moaned - actually, they were both moaning.

Both pulling away, Yuna and Lenne looked at each other. Then Lenne took her own top off after chucking it to the ground with Yuna's. "Your breasts are bigger," pouted Lennne.

Yuna sighed and took a hold of her own breasts and giggled. "I'm sorry but that's how it goes, Lenne."

"That's okay," she replied. Lenne was already naked so Yuna took her skirt and under garments off. "You're beautiful, Yuna," Lenne whispered approaching her.

"You are too, Lenne," Yuna said trying to not make her love feel bad. Lenne moved to the end of the bed where Yuna had spread her legs. Lenne moved up to her wet clit and licked the outer part. Bringing her hands to her vagina, Lenne opened the two lips and poked her tongue in. Yuna gasped in delight and brought her head back. She was in love with Lenne. Was there anything wrong with that?

* * *

**_A/n: So there you guys go. If you want more, review and I will!_**


End file.
